


Love Is A Feeling

by Letitia



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Slash (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia/pseuds/Letitia
Summary: Slash和Michael在90年代初相遇的故事。参考了一些现实中的采访和演出画面。A story about Slash and Michael met each other in the early 90's. Some scenes are related to real interviews and live shows.
Relationships: Slash/Michael Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love Is A Feeling

Slash近来总觉得每次见到Michael时都有种晕晕乎乎的不真实感，不管前一天晚上喝没喝酒都是如此。  
第一次见面已经完全出乎他的意料。Michael跑出来和他打招呼的时候只穿着简单的衬衫和黑裤子——还有懒汉鞋。  
如此接地气的装扮竟也没能让Slash忽略掉那张小巧的脸和那双温柔得出奇的大眼睛。  
而MJ似乎丝毫没有意识到自己给面前的人带来的冲击，随即就露出洁白的牙齿对他笑，“Hey Slash！真的非常感谢你能答应跟我合作。我很荣幸。”  
Slash挠了挠头，伸出一只手去，“我也是。”  
“我很期待我们合作的成果。”Michael在离开前顺势给了他一个轻轻软软的拥抱。  
Slash压根没有预料到安全距离在如此短的时间内就被打破。  
他身上有淡淡的香水味，柔软的发丝蹭着他的脸。  
于是Slash没来得及收回的手就那么僵住了，他觉得自己的耳朵有点热。  
明明对方除了官方的客套什么也没多说，可他还直到录音前都有点恍惚。习惯性地伸手拿烟，一抬头却看到录音师神色奇怪地看着自己。  
“你们这儿不能抽烟是吧？”他反应过来，“我去外面抽？”  
“我们确实不能。”录音师顿了一下，意味深长地说，“但是Michael说你可以。”  
“…Huh？”  
“Hey Slash~”在Slash把那段solo连续录了两遍之后，刚刚借故离开的Michael突然又从门口探出了那颗顶着卷毛的脑袋。  
录音师对这种小孩玩游戏一般突然出现的戏码早就见怪不怪，Slash却有些局促地站起身。  
“Is that…is that cool？”望着Michael那双注视自己的黑色眼睛，他忽然就有点没底气，“我是说……如果有什么需要改的地方……”  
Michael只是看着他笑，甜甜的嗓音传到他耳朵里。  
“Anything you want, Slash.”  
Slash晕晕乎乎的感觉就是从那一刻开始的。  
那个人实在和自己想象中的不一样。没有一点巨星的样子，在录音室里更是像在家里一样随便，有多少次甚至直接蹲在角落里快乐地啃着麦香鱼汉堡，见他过来还毫不在意地挥手打着招呼，那副毫无形象包袱的样子，几乎很难让Slash相信他是比自己大了整整七岁的业界翘楚。  
他简直亲切，甜蜜又可爱。  
更重要的是他对自己很好。破例允许自己在录音室内抽烟，甚至还给自己准备了酒。第一次合作就给了自己无限的自由，在第一次合作之后更是三天两头给自己打电话，深夜的电话聊天无论怎么看总归是有些暧昧……  
但Slash强迫自己适时打住了幻想。这个人毕竟活在精神上的迪士尼乐园里，因而他猜Michael对他好，也不过是觉得他的形象像卡通人物而已吧？  
等等，如果这样的话那他说不定会很喜欢角色扮演……  
Slash的思绪又开始混乱地飘散。  
“Slash！Hurt me！Hurt me！”  
这糟糕的喊声让Slash嘴里的烟差点吓掉。缓过神来才发现是Michael在摇头晃脑地听着刚录制的demo，一只手还比比划划地指着他旁边的调音器。  
Slash愣了好几秒钟才反应过来是怎么回事。  
操。他就不能换种说法吗。  
他心烦意乱地把音量键推了上去，忽然觉得自己有点口干舌燥。

整个录音室的人都看得出来Michael Jackson最近的心情很好，就连讨论歌曲的间歇都不由自主地哼着歌。  
难以形容他第一次在电视上看到Slash演奏的时候究竟是怎样的心情，或许多看了两眼也不过是出于简单的好奇。而一旦渐渐沉溺进去，那种感情则变得更为特殊了。  
Slash是十五岁时迷上吉他的。  
十五六岁的男孩子迷上摇滚和吉他简直再正常不过，只是甚少有人知道，Michael也曾是这群男孩子中的一员。  
他当初甚至硬缠着别人教会了自己基本的指法。他还记得那个充当临时吉他教师的人开玩笑一般问自己，难道你这个最受欢迎的歌手心里其实藏了个乐手梦不成？  
“我真的常常幻想自己成为摇滚乐队的主吉他手。”  
他当时确实就是这么回答的，带着一股理所当然的向往。  
好在Michael也是热爱唱歌的，因而不至于太过遗憾。  
只是内心深处对自由与随性的渴望逐渐被现实浇熄，取而代之的是高处不胜寒的孤独。  
否则，他也不会一如既往地羡慕着那些人。他钟情于Queen乐队演出时的灯光，他热爱着Motley Crue歌曲里的狂野riff，他甚至可以以假乱真地给人模仿David Lee Roth的live show。  
本来那一点点叛逆的火苗已经被他尽力压下去，但看到Slash时他突然就又恍惚了。  
这个二十出头的、枪花乐队的主吉他手，他仿佛正践行着自己年轻时未完成，或许也永远无法完成的梦。  
Michael常常出神地想，如果当初没有早早以流行乐队主唱的身份走红，又以歌手的身份继续走红着，是否自己现在也会像他一样？  
似乎也不可能一样。“洁身自好”的流行乐之王和摇滚乐队的“坏男孩”怎么看都不会是一路人。但那又如何呢，或许他的确拥有着自己从未体验过，也不能理解的生活，可他也拥有着自己不曾拥有的自由。  
于是就这么一点点被莫名吸引，最初的感慨过后则是真的喜欢上了那种情感随着琴弦的拨动一点点流淌出来的感觉。  
高于常人的共情能力和对音乐的感知力常让他轻易分辨出Slash不同于其他乐手的个性，对这个人也越发欣赏与好奇。  
所以当Dangerous录制前的准备工作完成，新团队的助理录音师在和他闲聊时无意间提起自己的上一份工作时，Michael的眼睛突然亮了起来。  
“你给Appetite for destruction 做过叠音处理？”他的声音里有对方难以理解的兴奋，“那你一定认识Slash了对不对？”  
“能不能……能不能帮我问一下他愿不愿意过来？”得到肯定的答复后，Michael立刻做了决定，“你知道的，我很喜欢……他的演奏。”  
“我真的很喜欢。”他低声重复。  
这种欣赏与喜爱在见到Slash后显然有增无减，不然他也不至于如此快乐地哼着歌。

Slash又一次见到Michael是在德国慕尼黑的那间小酒吧里。  
“伙计们，跟着我走。”他走在最前面，一本正经地对身后同行的人挥手。  
总要对得起Michael放手要他挑选临时“乐队”的信任。即使他自己明明也是第一次来这里，却还是用有点软糯的嗓音摆出了带头人的姿态。他甚至控制不住地嘴角上扬，那一点点被Michael重视的骄傲感全都分毫不差地写在了脸上。  
他带着未知走进录音室的时候不曾预料到他会收获这样一份特别的情感。  
是的，是特别的。特别到他至今都为之惊讶。  
今天这样的场景似乎更加特别。深夜的小酒吧，充满期待的粉丝，这俨然是一个小型的live show。队友还有摄像师的存在让这个舞台变得更加狭小，也让 Slash和Michael的距离如此之近。  
他好像又闻到了那股熟悉的香水味。  
歌手随着音乐声有节奏地摇摆着身体，黑色的卷发时不时扫过Slash的肩膀，撩拨得他有些心痒。  
白色的气浪从脚底掀起，烟雾迷离，宛若一场未知的梦境。  
但他的感觉却从未如此真实。他听得到他在他耳边唱着“love is a feeling”，他看得到他时不时飘向自己的眼神，他也不得不承认，当Michael柔软的手指触碰到自己的手臂时，那种微微汗湿的触感让他的心跳又加快了一瞬。  
温暖而粘腻，就好像他越来越剪不断理还乱的心情。  
Love is a fool.  
音乐行至高潮，粉丝们纷纷在台下举起了摇滚手势，甚至有两个年轻的男孩子旁若无人地在昏暗的灯光下接起了吻。  
令他惊讶的是Michael对这种氛围似乎并不反感。也对，不然他也不会任由自己来设计这样的演出效果。  
拍摄间隙的休息时间，Slash正叼着烟在角落里放空，就瞥见一旁的Michael凑过脑袋来好像想说点什么。  
Slash本能地把头凑过去听，没想到动作太大直接撞到了Michael的嘴唇上。  
下意识地去看对方有没有受伤，抬起头却又被那张汗湿的脸和鲜红的唇色扰乱了心智。  
一时间说不出话，牙齿咬紧了嘴里的烟，素日在乐队里早已习惯了各种亲密接触的吉他手竟然脸红了。  
他甚至不敢再看他的脸。  
“Slash，你真是个冒失鬼。”  
“…Huh？”  
“我都看到了。”Michael咯咯地笑起来，“刚刚录影的时候，你的烟又掉啦。”  
还没来得及反应，Michael已经再次凑到他耳边。  
“等他们全拍完，你能给我也来一根吗？”

Michael越来越讨厌外界对他的评价。  
不过是和Springsteen一起喝酒也会引起那么大的反应，新专辑刚发行又不得不针对Black or White那后四分钟的所谓“暴力镜头”发致歉声明。  
他真的太累了。他只是觉得可笑又无措，纵使温文尔雅不爱冲突的性子在那摆着，可他骨子里从来就不是大众想象中的乖宝宝。  
喝罐啤酒又是什么大不了的事，表达艺术表达自我又有什么错。  
I'm just human.  
也不是没想过彻底放飞自我。甚至在自己的mv里颇有黑色幽默感地让手术刀对准了漂浮的鼻子，甚至考虑再三欣然接受了那个男同性恋舞者的客串角色。  
可是哪有那么容易。家人不同意，经纪公司不同意，教会更是找了由头直接将他驱逐。  
大众自然也不接受。  
早已固化的pure image与其说是一种嘉奖，倒不如说更像一种桎梏。  
他不记得自己是从什么时候开始吸烟的。烟雾缭绕间总能让他有短暂的抽离感，不至于真的情绪崩溃。  
近来他好像越来越迷恋这种味道了，可直到不久前他才想清楚，原来他越来越迷恋的不是尼古丁，而是身上有尼古丁味道的那个人。  
想要挑逗他的心根本就控制不住。

Slash到底还是趁着队友都睡着的时候偷偷溜了出来。  
坐在小酒吧的门口，他愣愣地递给Michael自己随身带着的那包万宝路，又愣愣地看着他轻车熟路地把香烟点燃。  
其实别说是抽烟了，换做是别人，这会儿就是和自己一起嗑药他都不会意外。  
但这可是Michael Jackson，那个大众形象干净到几乎让人以为他连可乐都不会喝的Michael Jackson。  
这场景也太他妈超现实了。  
“你一定觉得我很虚伪。”Michael 熟练地吐出烟圈，在看到Slash的表情之后犹疑了一下，还是问出了口。  
可是Slash沉默了一会儿，也只是摇头。  
“我知道被曲解被猜疑的滋味。”他的语调令人惊叹地温和而真诚，“所以你放心，我绝不会那样对你。”  
Michael拿着烟的手滞了一下，Slash观察到他的眼圈红了。  
他们坐在那里低声交谈。从食不果腹的生活到圣路易斯的混乱，从摩城的往事到不久前的道歉声明。同是在音乐行业里摸爬滚打着长大，即便经历不甚相同，也总更多了些惺惺相惜的意味。  
于是气氛逐渐变得温馨而微妙，聊到最后，Michael甚至把头轻轻靠在吉他手的肩膀上。  
“其实我很喜欢Studio54里的气氛。”他没头没脑地说，“迷幻而不真实的世界……它可以让我逃避现实。”  
“就像我们今天拍的mv一样……我很喜欢。”  
他静静地靠在Slash肩膀上睡着了。  
而Slash的心里暗潮汹涌。好不容易让自己平静下来，最终却还是没忍住伸出手去轻轻摸了摸他的头发。

Slash觉得今晚的事态有些失控－－他不该递给Michael那杯酒的。  
可是当Michael用棉花糖一样的嗓音央求自己也要试试的时候，他还是妥协了。  
或许他真的是有些醉了，所以整场演出都在不停地靠近自己，无论是随着音乐的节奏一直往自己这边蹭，还是恶作剧一样撩拨自己那顶帽子，甚至最后干脆跪在地上，话筒紧紧贴着自己的吉他。  
要不是他知道Michael平时是什么样的人，他差点儿以为下一个画面会是David Bowie和Iggy Pop那张经典的定格图。  
心里好像有什么东西再也压制不住了，那股莫名其妙的冲动在他大喊着自己的名字伸手求击掌的时候达到了顶峰。  
几乎不经大脑思考地，Slash反握住了他的手，把他拽到自己身边又在那只手上狠狠吻了一下。  
他也知道自己好像过于莽撞了，但急忙想抽回手的瞬间，身旁的人却轻轻勾住了他的手没有 放开。  
他不记得自己是怎么回到的后台。  
只记得那天晚上，更衣室的灯被Michael关掉，整个房间漆黑而寂静，只有窗外新年倒计时的声音隔着玻璃模糊地响起。  
第一响礼花升空的时候，一串潮湿而绵长的吻就那么印在了他的脸上。  
Slash的心跳从未如此快过。  
“你……你醉了。”  
“可我知道我在做什么。”  
他十分认真地扳过他的脸。  
“Slash，hurt me。”  
“Huh？”Slash发出一个含糊不清的疑问的音节。他心心念念的人就在自己怀中，这让他含糊不清的声音都沾染上了些许带着情欲的沙哑。  
“Hurt me.”Michael的声音从未如此轻柔。  
Slash不再犹豫，伸手揽过他纤细的腰肢。  
他口中有清新水果糖的味道，渐渐与烟草与杰克丹尼的残留混合在一起。  
白衬衫轻飘飘地滑落，清冷的铃兰香缓慢散去。  
吉他手炙热的气息扑在他的耳畔与锁骨。  
黑暗中他湿漉漉的眼睛闪着光，窗外礼花的声音逐渐将细碎的低吟淹没。  
那大概是Michael Jackson前三十几年的生命里做过的最疯狂的一件事。  
他不曾后悔。


End file.
